cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Due South - Due poliziotti a Chicago
Due South - Due poliziotti a Chicago è una serie televisiva canadese creata da Paul Haggis. La serie racconta le avventure di due poliziotti, un canadese ed uno statunitense, i quali lavorano spalla a spalla per risolvere i casi a loro assegnati dal Dipartimento di Polizia della città di Chicago. Trama L'Ufficiale della Reale Polizia a Cavallo Canadese (Royal Canadian Mounted Police o RCMP) Benton Fraser, a seguito della morte (per omicidio) del padre, anch'egli membro delle Giubbe Rosse Canadesi, viene trasferito su richiesta, dal suo distaccamento nella Provincia dello Yukon, al consolato canadese di Chicago. Una volta giunto a Chicago, conoscerà il detective Ray Vecchio, poliziotto italo-americano dai modi spicci, membro del dipartimento di Polizia di Chicago. La reale motivazione del trasferimento di Fraser, dallo Yukon a Chicago, cela in realtà uno scopo preciso. A seguito di indagini svolte nelle montagne dello Yukon infatti, Fraser scopre che il padre è stato assassinato perché aveva scoperto una serie di crimini commessi a danno dell'ambiente da parte di una grossa società statunitense. Proprio per risolvere il caso e consegnare gli assassini (e i mandanti) dell'omicidio del padre (e fermare lo scempio ambientale) alla giustizia, Fraser si reca a Chicago e alla fine riesce ad arrestare i colpevoli. A seguito della riuscita operazione, stringerà una forte amicizia con il detective Ray Vecchio, il quale diventerà il suo partner nelle più disparate indagini del distretto di Polizia. Nel frattempo Fraser riuscirà a farsi assegnare definitivamente presso un ufficio del consolato canadese e, di conseguenza, si trasferirà a vivere a Chicago. Note Due South esordì in televisione come un film televisivo trasmesso dalla CTV in Canada e dalla CBS negli Stati Uniti. Dato il successo ottenuto dal film televisivo si decise di realizzarne una serie vera e propria. La prima stagione fu trasmessa nel 1994. Terminati i 24 episodi della prima stagione, la CBS cancellò la serie a causa dei bassi ascolti. Ma poichè in Canada e nel Regno Unito la serie aveva avuto successo, la compagnia produttrice decise di realizzarne una seconda stagione di 18 episodi che venne poi trasmessa dal 1995 al 1996. Benchè la serie venne trasmessa anche dalla CBS nel 1995, la stessa rete si rifiutò di finanziare una terza stagione della serie. Grazie ad alcuni finanziamenti esteri, dopo un anno di pausa, la CTV realizzò altre due stagioni della serie . Negli Stati Uniti, la terza e la quarta stagione furono fuse in un'unica terza stagione di 26 episodi. La terza e la quarta stagione sono da considerarsi un po' come uno spin-off delle prime 2. Anche in Italia la terza e la quarta stagione sono state trasmesse fuse in un'unica stagione. In Italia la serie è nota anche con i titoli Due dritti a Chicago e Due poliziotti a Chicago. Episodi Media Libri Due South: The Official Companion di Geoff Tibballs venne pubblicato nel maggio 1998 e contiene informazioni di basde sulla serie, sul cast e sugli episodi. Due South: The Official Guide di John A. Macdonald venne pubblicato nel dicembre 1998. Contiene altre interviste al cast. A number of paper-back novelizations of a selection of episodes by Tom McGregor were later published including, Death In The Wilderness based on the pilot movie, An Invitation to Romance based on the episodes An Invitation to Romance and Gift of the Wheelman, All The Queen's Horses based on All the Queen's Horses and Red, White or Blue, and Vaulting North based on North and Vault. Videos L'episodio pilota della durata di due ore uscì in VHS nel 1996, ma già a partire dal 1995 alcuni episodi della serie furono editati in videocassetta. References Categoria:Serie televisive canadesi Categoria:Serie televisive commedia